


Unexpected

by OccupationLove



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dramatic, Emotional, F/F, High School Crush, Support, Unplanned Pregnancy, doctor's office meeting, oh man this is dramatic, reunited, second chance maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupationLove/pseuds/OccupationLove
Summary: Amelia wasn't expecting to see Monika of all people across the room from her in the waiting room. There was no good reason besides fate that they would be in the same place at the same time again.





	Unexpected

Amelia very rarely came to the doctor's office; who would if they didn’t feel like they needed to? Honestly, why would she come in the building to pay an obscene amount of money for some pretentious guy with an M.D. to tell her that she probably needed to lose weight? Why would she-she was getting off topic. The point was that when she came to the appointment she hadn’t expected to see a girl from her high school.

A woman is more accurate.

Amelia, at first, was not sure that she was seeing who she thought she was seeing. After all, she had moved states away and the gir-woman had left the country after graduation. There was no reason...outside of some sort of incredible miracle...that they should be in the same place at the same time.

Then, the woman looked up and made eye contact with Amelia and there was no doubt left that this was exactly who she thought it was. Monika’s face turned pink and her eyes shifted slightly away before looking forward again. Amelia smiled and waved a little before standing and moving closer to the other woman, “So, what kind of craziness brought us both to a small town Ohio doctor at the same time?”

Monika put her book away and Amelia tried to catch the title. Unfortunately, it was moving just slightly too fast, “No one ever talked about Ohio.”

Amelia blinked, “What do you mean?”

She nodded and looked up, “Everyone in high school. Nobody said they wanted to go to Ohio.”

Amelia raised an eyebrow, “So, you were trying to avoid everybody?”

She hummed non-committedly and narrowed her eyes at Amelia, “What about you? Why are you here?”

Amy grinned, “Why am I in the doctor’s office or why am I in the state? Because, wow, I don’t I’ve ever had a headache this bad and-”

“Are you okay?”

She had been trying to annoy Monika by dancing around the question; instead, she was met with a genuine look of confusion and concern. She blinked, “Yeah. I mean, I do have a headache and I don’t feel so great but I’m sure I’ll be okay. Are you? Okay, I mean.”

Monika nodded, “I am but I’m...I...it’s a little hard to explain. Or I guess it’s really simple but I wasn’t expecting to have to explain anything to anyone.”

Amelia leaned back in her chair and tried to look comfortable, “I...you don’t have to explain. If it’s personal it’s not really any of my business.”

Monika’s eyebrows furrowed together but she didn’t say anything in response. Amelia looked at the ceiling and tried to think of a different topic. Just then, a nurse walked out and called for Monika. Amy caught her hand as she stood, feeling a little foolish, “If you have time, you should wait for my appointment to end and we can go out to eat or something.”

Blue eyes looked back at her, confused, “I thought you were sick?”

Amelia nodded, “Nothing severe though. And I’m pretty sure I know why and if I’m right I’m not contagious….I’d just like to talk to you more if you’re up for it.”

Monika nodded and kept walking.

An hour and a half later, Amelia walked out of her appointment fulling expecting there to be no one waiting on her. Monika, however, was sitting just outside the door, “Did you drive? Wait, no. That’s not what I meant to- Are you okay?”

Amelia nodded, “Yes to both of those questions but I probably shouldn’t drive again. Doc says I have a concussion.”

Monika blinked at her, “You-how did you even get a concussion?”

She shrugged, “I slipped on this wet spot in a store downtown and hit my head on the shelf. I was fine for a while but yesterday I started feeling dizzy so I thought I should get checked out.”

“I see.”

“Did _you_ drive?”

Monika shook her head, “I walked.”

“Then you take my keys and we’ll take my car and go eat.”

Amelia pushed her car keys into Monika’s shaking hand and started lightly jogging towards her car. Monika lagged behind her just a little, easily keeping up without imitating Amelia’s faster steps, “Ames? Aren’t you supposed to rest when you get a concussion? I remember very vividly the doctor told _me_ not to socialize too much in high school.”

She waved her hand dismissively but her heart skipped a beat at the old nickname, “We won’t take long. Besides, I’m hungry and I still want to talk to you.”

“I just don’t want you to make it worse by talking to me. Concussions can affect your performance in the workplace and-”

“I don’t have work for three days, Mo. Don’t worry about it.”

She was met with silence as Monika unlocked the car and climbed inside. Amelia grinned, “So you live here now, right?”

She nodded and pointed past Amelia, “Yes. That way.”

“I live that way as well. Where do you want to eat?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I just got here a few days ago.”

Amelia tapped her chin like she was thinking but was unable to resist smiling at her own behavior, “That explains why I haven’t seen you around before.”

Monika sighed, “I’m...you can’t tell anyone I’m here, Ames. I was fully expecting no one to know where I am.”

Amelia leaned forward to get a better look at her face, “You in trouble or something?”

“In a way. Nothing...well, I was going to say it’s nothing big but that’s not quite true. It’s nothing you can get yourself in trouble with. I’m not a criminal or anything.”

Amelia felt her face change into something reflective of her concern, “But your family doesn’t know where you are?”

She shook her head, “Jules knows.”  
  
Her sister. The only person who she had ever told anything in high school was the only person who knew her location. Amelia leaned back in her seat; this sounded bad.

Monika had started driving to the downtown area (not that there was much there) but kept continuously glancing at her, “Ames?”

Amelia bit her lip, “I...Are you sure you’re okay? I know I asked in the doctor’s office but this sounds like it’s a big deal and..”

“I’m okay. I promise.”

She couldn’t help but think about the last time she had heard that. Mo had definitely not been okay then; and, she was betting on her not being alright now, “Do you remember, in high school, when you confessed to me?”

Mo tensed up but nodded anyway.

“Well, I reacted badly to that and I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry, by the way- and you looked really upset but I didn’t-couldn’t- say anything to help.”

“I know, but...Why are you bringing this up now? I...It was forever ago and it was stupid anyway. I mean we were sixteen and…”

Amelia interrupted, “It wasn’t stupid. I’m bringing it up because I asked you if you were okay days later. You hadn’t been talking to anyone and I wanted to help. In retrospect, it shouldn’t have been me asking but that’s not the point. You told me the exact same thing then as you’re telling me now: ‘I’m okay. I promise.’ But you weren’t okay then and...I feel like it’s the same now.”

Monika looked stunned, “You don’t...You don’t know that. And they aren’t the same situation and I’m not a teenager anymore and….”

“I know that, Mo. I’m just worried about you and I know you. You’ll tell everyone you’re fine when everything is crumbling around you. You aren’t a burden, you know. And your emotions are valid no matter who makes you think otherwise, myself included.”

Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she took a deep shaky breath, “I shouldn’t...it’s not….”

Amelia patted her shoulder, “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on. I just want you to know that you can trust me enough to tell me when something is bothering you.”

Her shoulders slumped just before she turned the car around in a bank parking lot. Amelia blinked, “Where are we going?”

Monika shook her head, eyes looking a little misty, “I’ll cook at my house. I’d really rather not be in public right now.”

Fifteen minutes later, Amelia was hopping out of her car at a house that she passed every day on the way to work. Monika handed her keys to her, smiled almost nervously, and opened the front door. She was surprised that she saw only two unpacked boxes when she entered but it was Monika who lived there. Mo waved her forward, silently telling her to follow.

Amy walked past two closed doors before she was led into a room at the end of the hallway. Monika nodded towards the open room and looked down, rubbing her shirt hem. Inside, a couple more boxes had yet to be unpacked but that wasn’t what caught Amelia’s eye. In the corner of the room, there was a crib and a pile of stuffed animals. The walls were covered in what looked like new lavender paint. Above the crib, animal stickers were plastered all over the wall. She didn’t realize she hadn’t said anything until Mo started rambling, “I don’t know how I want to decorate yet. I mean, I’m always so organized and babies just aren’t and I’m not sure if I know where to put everything to make it good for both of us. The paint only just dried yesterday and I would have-”

“Mo.”

She stopped speaking and looked wide-eyed at Amelia. Amelia tried not to convey how confused she was, “You’re...How...When did you…”

Monika sighed, “You remember Feliciano, right?”

Amelia nodded.

“We were living together in Italy and...well… I knew in high school that we wouldn’t be together forever. You already know that. I mean I wouldn’t have told you I liked you if I thought I was meant to be with- that's not the point. Anyway, I don’t know I just...we kept miscommunicating and we were both kind of miserable; so, we broke up. I moved back to Germany and I was with my sister and there were all the normal signs and I took a pregnancy test and I panicked because it was positive. And I just kept thinking that I really needed to be alone and I booked a flight and I came here.”

Amelia knew she looked shocked but she couldn’t help it, “Does he know?”

Monika nodded, “Yes but when I told him he kept insisting that we had to get back together and I don’t want that. And I really don’t want him coming here and treating me like I’m fragile. I’ll tell him where I am eventually- before the baby is born, for sure- but I’m not sure I can handle him right now.”

Amelia forced a smile, “That’s why you were at the doctor?”

Monika nodded, “Yes there are two doctors in that building. One of them specializes in pregnancy check-ups and the like.”

Amelia blinked, “Really? I didn’t know that.”

Mo raised an eyebrow, “It’s on the sign in the front.”

“I didn’t read it. When is the baby due?”

Monika’s eyes sparkled, “Christmas.”

Amy remembered how much Mo had loved Christmas as a teenager and it brought a real smile to her face, “Okay. Well, how about we get something to eat. I’ll even help you cook.”

Monika smiled and reached for Amelia’s hand, “Thank you.”

They laced their fingers together and found their way back to the kitchen.

* * *

 

 

Bonus:

Amelia lay on Mo’s couch lazily watching the screen change from one scene to another, “I liked you too, you know.”

“What?”

She looked over at her host and smiled brightly, “In high school. I liked you too.”

Monika rolled her eyes, “No, you didn’t.”

Amelia nodded, “Yes, I did. I thought you were out of my league and you went and confessed and I was so convinced that I was dreaming that I ended up trying to joke it away.”

Monika blinked, “You’re being serious?”

She nodded, “Yep. I spent most of our junior year convincing myself that there was no way it was going to happen. Then it did and I didn’t know what to do until it was too late.”

Mo blushed, “Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
